Vehicles, such as automobiles, may stop along a roadside for various different reasons such as a rest stop, because the driver has missed an exit, or for various emergency reasons, such as a flat tire, low fuel, or other mechanical issues. Obtaining roadside assistance can be difficult when in an unfamiliar area. Conventional systems may offer roadside assistance but often do not distinguish between vehicles being stopped for an urgent situation or a non-urgent situation.